User blog:Angelcreature/Thoughts about Demma (IMO)
I thought I would share my case on'' Demma. I'm not going to lie, they were a great couple, and I liked them from the start. (Keyword: '''LIKE') I obviously shipped them in Season 1 because they were a better match than''' Maddie and Daniel', who always fought (because she thought that's what a relationship was) and another is because mainly they're popular, so it was cliché. Maddie didn't have ''real ''feelings for Daniel, and it showed; she treated him kind of like her puppet or dog, unlike Diego, who she actually fell for. Emma, however, liked him from the start. He was her first love: that will ''never ''change. In the show's description, it said that Emma moved to Miami where she met her new best friend, Andi, and 'fell in love' with Daniel Miller, her new crush. 'I''' don't really think it was love at first sight (maybe a really big crush), but they definitely made a connection, and she turned his world "upside down." They instantly got along, and had a mutual crushes on each other. Through season 1, they had a lot of cute moments, especially when he found out she (along with Maddie) is a witch and promised to protect her :) Then they kissed for the first time in the Season 1 finale. When Season 2 came around, they got rocky, like when Daniel asked if her powers are back and said they "ruin everything" and when Daniel freaked out when he realized another witch might be in Miami and said they need to get away from these witches, forgetting that Emma is a witch. She did the right thing by kicking him out. But, I think she forgave him too quickly. I'm not saying she shouldn't have forgiven him, but I feel like she shouldn't have apologized; he was the one who said the wrong thing, not her. Nevertheless, I still liked them together, but I never fully ''forgave him for that statement. Then, he broke up with her because she lied about having her powers back, which I ''kind of ''understand, but he was a little ''too ''happy that he though her powers were gone('I know he said to keep her safe, but I can't help but feel there is more to it than that'). Then, during Stormageddon, he admitted to Maddie that he might want her to stop using her powers. Maddie then, surprisingly, defended Emma and said he should accept her for who she is. So, after Daniel sees Emma now dating Jax, he realizes he wants her back. His feelings for Emma never disappeared, and I knew that. However, it seemed like he didn't become '''determined '''to get her back until he saw her with Jax. He claimed that he and Emma were meant to be. He said Jax didn't do anything good for her, and told Jax all the things he did for Emma, like break the trophy case so she didn't have to go to detention all alone, and went with her to the "Sudoko-athon" her dad organized (which was a bore), and helped her defeat the evil ex-principal who tried to steal her powers. And Jax retorted by saying the things he did, including giving up his powers to save hers. Daniel and Jax soon get in a fight, only to be broken up by Emma. Jax vows to get his powers back, as Daniel vows to get his girl back. Seeing as Jax and Emma's relationship got rocky, Daniel tries to tell her that he accepts that she is a witch, and supports her in her magical endeavors. However, he never really got the chance as Emma's clone sent them to the Abyss. Despite what happens, they do reconcile and kiss, only to bump into Jax and "E" who stole Emma's powers when they escape the Abyss, and found out they went to combine the last two lights of the Fool Moon. When magical beings began being sucked into the portal, Emma confessed that '''she loves him', and I believe her. I get why they ended up together in Season 2; they are still cute, but I felt so bad for Jax, especially since he never really wanted to take over the magic realm, but his dad forced him. Season 3 comes, and Demma looked very happy, but you start to wonder if will last, as Emma is seen staring at Jax when he waves at her, and completely forgetting she is talking to Daniel, her boyfriend. Of couse when the new girl, Mia, becomes Daniel's new partner, she naturally gets a little jealous. Then, Daniel sings a beautiful song he wrote to Emma, and even I thought they would stay together for sure this season. But alas, something happened, once again. Mia, who is a kanay, put a spider seal on Daniel, which made him break up with Emma, sing the song he wrote for Emma to Mia, and kiss and eventually start dating her. This gave Jax a chance to show Emma that he's changed, and that he wouldn't hurt Emma by casting a spell to make Daniel dislike her (well, the new '''Jax wouldn't xD). It also allowed Jax and Emma to get closer, since they left off on awkward terms last year. Eventully, Mia realeases him from the seal, he almost immediately went back to Emma. However, Maddie told Emma that the seal didn't change him, it just released his inner wild, meaning "whatever Daniel did he must've wanted to do, deep down." This worried Emma and she tried to dismiss it. But, when Emma started defending Jax, he realized she still had feeling for him, left in a huff, and vented to none other than Mia. This led to Emma throwing yogurt on him, she and Daniel arguing, and Daniel saying that they should once again, take a break. In this time, Emma begins to trust Jax even more, while Daniel find out that Mia in fact '''did lie and use him, little does he know she actually did '''develop feelings for him(sound familiar?). Daniel tells Emma that they've been through so much together, and he doesn't want it to end, but she has to choose between him and Jax, and she chose Jax. '''My Thoughts *There are Demma fans that claim Jemma fans aren't true EWW fans because we switched sides, because that's not true; everyone's allowed to change their minds. *I''' don't''' hate Demma, I just think they lost their spark, and began to have feelings for other people. (Yes, I think Daniel had tiny feelings for Mia. After all, he did defend her.) *I really believe what Maddie said about the seal releasing his inner wild. Here's why: - It is clear he is jealous of Emma and Jax's friendship/bond over magic. Maybe he thought about kissing Mia to make Emma jealous (the real Daniel wouldn't act on it, I'm just saying) -While under the seal, he told Mia about witches, even though she knew. Maybe he thought about telling others about witches, thinking it would be easier to put it out there then keep it a secret. -He also told Mia that he is tired of Emma's "problems" meaning her magic-related issues that tend to come up. I know he just wants a normal relationship with her, but needs to understand that'' nothing ''about Emma's life is normal. -He broke up with Emma at the Never Ending Summer Party, then later in an empty classroom. I really didn't think he should of broken up with her in The Truth About Kanays. I get he thought she had feelings for Jax (which she obviously does), but breaking up with her again isn't necessary. Just tell her she has to choose. (Maybe he still would of had her) *It seems that every time he breaks up with her, he expects her to come running back to him. (Another reason he shouldn't have broken up with her). I feel like he doesn't fully appreciate Emma until he loses her. *He seems fickle when it comes to what he wants, and not just with Emma. He almost went back with Maddie after she took credit for cheering him on in Season 1; I looked past that. But then, he breaks up with Emma in Missminion, and realizes he wants her back after talking with Maddie and seeing her with Jax in Stormageddon ''and ''About A Wizard, 'AND' in The Truth About Kanays ''when he again sees her with Jax. He realizes what he wants a little too late, and I think that is one of his downfalls. *Emma's not the same shy and naive girl she used to be. She is a lot more independent, a little more defiant, and speaks up for herself and what she believes in, I hope Daniel realizes that. *I can't help but feel that if she never broke up with Daniel in Season 2, she would still be the shy, naive, goody-goody girl from Season 1. It isn't really a bad thing, but ever since she met Jax, she embraced her witch side more (since that is who she is) and became a lot more confident and independent. *Just because I'm a 'Jemma 'shipper, doesn't mean I ship 'Dia. I don't think Daniel isn't as quick to forgiving as Emma, and if Mia really does like him, she's going to have to make it up to him. But I must say, even under the spider seal, he seemed a lot more affectionate towards Mia than he ever was with Emma(meaning kissing and dreaming of protecting her). I don't oppose it, it's just not my favorite ship. *Their relationship seems just cutesy, and kind of cliché (picking the good guy, not the bad boy). I didn't really see any '''deep conversations or moments in their relationship, and they don't have much in common (I know they don't have to have a lot in common, I'm just pointing it out). *Dating Daniel will''' constantly''' put him in danger. The Principal, Evil Emma/Desdemona, and Mia all used Daniel to take Emma down. I know she loves him, but''' is it worth putting him in danger/harm's way'? He is human and deserves to have a normal life; it's clear that he's more comfortable with a normal life anyways. *I feel like ''everything happens for a reason, so I agreed with Emma when she told Jax that maybe she and Daniel weren't meant to be. *'' I know they have '''MORE '''history than Jax and Emma, but you don't '''always' end up with your first crush/love. *I know she loves Daniel, but I doubt she was ever "in love" with him. As Johnny Depp said, "If you love 2 people and can't decide, pick the second one, because you wouldn't have fallen for the second if you really loved the first (meaning in love)." Besides, who's to say she doesn't love '''Jax too? Maybe she's afraid to admit it ;) *JAX ACTUALLY HAS '''EMMA SENSE. '''I know both guys said they do, but he actually does. When he turns himself into a ferret, and suddenly teleports to where Emma is: '''trapped in the janitor's closet with Maddie :D SOOO CUTEE. Same with Diego 'suddenly stopping his conversation with Mia knowing Maddie is in trouble. UGHH THE CUTENESS OVERLOAD. *Just because Daniel wrote songs for her (which were beautiful), doesn't mean that reason '''alone '''makes him the better choice for Emma. It's about who is always there for her and who makes her happy. *I also heard another quote from the movie This Means War which is "Don't choose the '''better guy '(Daniel), choose the guy that's going to make you the 'better girl '(Jax)" or '''witch, in this case. OKAY THIS IS MY POINT OF VIEW. PLZ NO HATE IT'S JUST MY OPINION. Category:Blog posts